Sound of Madness
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: He has his sights set on the Punk Diva, even though she's already taken. When love turns to lust, and when lust turns to obsession, what does obsession turn into?  Morrison/OC/Barret
1. Chapter 1

_Yes, I do have internet, but for a little while as I've heard from my parents earlier in the day…so I could update for that time being =D! And the reason behind this story was that it was stuck in my head for a long while, and I just had to get it out of my head…and onto a computer, so…yeah._

_.x_

Great…I should really discuss with Alison over my road-trip buddies…but with what's going on, I'm guessing this is all I got…well, what would you do if only _one, _and I do mean _one _person out of four is annoying as hell? Well, you get another person demanding her general manager to not travel with him, that's what you get.

"Wait, is this Hollywood Undead?" Haylie Trudel asked the person in the passenger seat, who was like her second best friend in the WWE, who happened to be the sister of the enemy Emma Mizanin.

"Yeah, they're like, awesome." Emma replied.

"Yay!" Haylie said with a smile on her face. "This is like the third thing we agree on again."

"What was the first and second?" Emma's brother Mike asked, who was sitting beside Haylie.

"Wrestling and hating you." Haylie replied.

"Seriously, what's up with people hating me?" Mike asked.

"Dude, do you seriously wanna know?" Haylie's boyfriend John asked, who was currently driving the vehicle to the next Raw show, which was in Detroit.

"Well, I guess you do have a point there." Mike replied, while hearing Haylie mutter, "Total loser."

"Heard that." Mike said.

"Good." Haylie replied, sticking out her tongue.

"I swear me and Em are like the only sane people in this group." John commented.

"And you're proud of that?" Mike asked.

"Yes." John commented, before hearing the song _All to Myself _by Marianas Trench. "I swear Haylie, that's like the tenth time you're phone as played that song, it's more annoying than Mike." John commented.

"Hey, enough me annoying comments." Mike said as Haylie took out her cell phone out of her front jean pocket and read the text that she'd received, groaned than said, "Just fucktastic."

"Another text from him?" John asked.

"Another text from who?" Both Mizanins asked.

"Long story, I'll probably tell you it once we get to the hotel." John said.

"Alright." Emma said.

"Can he jut like leave me alone, even when I change my fucking number like fifteen times, surprised my phone company allows me to do that as many times as I did, and yet he somehow finds out what it is." Haylie commented, before adding, "So, getting on a different topic before I get a homicidal aggression, if none of us are busy, who wants too go watch a movie with me tonight?" Haylie asked.

"What kind?" Mike asked.

"What kind of movie do you think I normally watch?" Haylie asked.

"Good point, what is the exact movie do you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street." Haylie said.

"That one?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, wanna go?" Haylie offered.

"Wouldn't I be like the third wheel because you're bringing John?" Emma asked.

"No you won't, I'm forcing Josh to come to." Haylie said.

"So I'm being forced to go to a scary movie with a girl who's scared of everything and a girl who's scared of nothing?" John asked.

"Yeah basically." Haylie said.

.x

When the group of Raw superstars and Divas managed to get to the hotel, Haylie got the four room keys and said, "So as it goes, the siblings share a room together and we share a room together."

"Why do we get a room together?" Mike asked.

"Because we want our rooms next together because of what's going on right now, so that's why." John said.

"Alright fine." Mike said in defeat as he took Emma to their room, being quickly followed by Haylie and John.

"Why don't you do anything about what's going on?" John asked.

"I just thought that it would just blow over, and it would not escalate to him basically filling up my email inbox and cell phone inbox." Haylie said.

"Will you just promise me this; that if he does anything, and I mean _anything _towards you, and if me, Emma, surprisingly Mike, or anyone that you trust isn't with you, you would come straight to me no matter what the circumstance is." John said.

"Promise." Haylie said as she entered the hotel room and sat on the bed, looking over her text that she'd received from him;

_Hello Haylie, wherever you're are  
I'll be watching you_

_Me: Well, since I FINALLY get this channel on Thursday, I would be glady watching TBS, lauging my arse off watching someone basically saying _JUMP _through a song =D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Couple hours later_

_Knock knock knock _"You guys ready to go or something?" Haylie asked as her and John were waiting outside the Mizanin's hotel room. A minute later, the door opened and Emma and Mike stepped out with Emma commenting, "Boy you _are _impatient."

"I know, that's something that I got to get used to, now come on." Haylie said.

When they got to the car for the second time, Haylie just happen to ask the question, "Who's driving? Cause I'm not, the reason, I might get pissed over some random brother, crash the car and kill all of us." Then climbed into the passenger seat.

"I will." Emma said as she got in the drivers seat.

"And you will kill us all if you wanted to Haylie." Mike commented.

"Emma, can I _please _kill you're brother?" Haylie asked.

"Nah, I want to see you being tortured by him." Emma replied.

"Aww, why does _he _have to kill _me?" _Haylie whined the question out.

"Because I'm—" Mike started.

"SHUT UP!" Haylie, John, and Emma said together.

"Fine," Mike said as he secretly pouted.

.x

"How the hell did I end up sitting here?" Haylie whispered to herself as she was sitting in the middle between John and Mike. She leaned back into her seat to see Emma doing the same thing and whispered to her, "Why aren't you sitting next to you're brother?"

"Because he gets annoying during horror movies." Emma whispered back.

"Like…" Haylie started.

"He'll cling on to you're arm when he gets _really _scared." Emma whispered back.

Haylie was silent for a few moments before replying, "You so owe me one."

In the middle of the movie, Haylie felt something on her left arm, so she'd turned to that direction and saw Mike hugging tightly to her arm…just like Emma said. "Dude, you're cutting the circulation on my arm." Haylie whispered.

"Sorry." He whispered back, still holding onto her arm, but a little less tight.

.x

"That was actually a good movie." Haylie said as her, John, Emma and Mike walked out of the movie theatre to what looks like them is total darkness. "Despite having some loser holding on to your arm during half of it."

"Sorry, Emma should've told you I get scared easily." Mike said.

"I'll remember that." Haylie said as they made it to their car. When they did, Haylie actually volunteered to drive this time, but before she entered the car, she'd noticed Emma still out of the vehicle, went up to her and asked her, "Hey Em, does you feel like you're being secretly watched but when you turned around, you see nothing?"

"No, why?" Emma asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if I wasn't the only one feeling that way." Haylie said as she walked over to the drivers side, got in, started the car and drove it back to the hotel.

During the car ride, the guys were busy looking through Haylie's iPod (don't know why) and blaring whatever song they were listening to, the only one that would actually listen to her would be Emma, so Haylie commented to herself, "I knew that I shouldn't have gotten involve with this whole WWE/Nexus war."

"What?" Emma asked.

"I just said that I shouldn't have gotten involved with this whole WWE/Nexus war, that's all." Haylie replied.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Well, you'd remember this morning that when John was saying about he'll be explaining to you and Mike why my cell phone had been playing for like fifteen times—in his eyes?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, and by the way, nice ringtone." Emma commented.

"Thank you, anyways, the person that kept on texting me was the leader of Nexus." Haylie continued.

"Wade?" Emma asked.

"Yeah him." Haylie replied.

"Alright, I'll try not to throw up, anyways, why?" Emma asked.

"I really do not know, and in fact, I do not _wanna _know, all I know is, if he does anything to me, I'll either commit suicide or not be myself." Haylie said.

"Wow." Emma said, and then asked, "Does anyone besides me, John and possibly Mike if he'd ever given a crap about anyone besides me and himself know?" Emma asked.

"No, but if it gets a lot worse, I might need to get help from a close group of friends." Haylie said.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful Monday evening, and Haylie was trying very hard to pick out a outfit to wear—her choices were a light pink t-shirt with the words _Nerds are Cool, _white short shorts and black flip flops, or a purple t-shirt with the words _FACEBOOK: Stalking Made Easy, _pink skinny jeans and green converse shoes, and then she finally decided to go for the purple/pink/green combination. When she got changed into that attire, she'd walked into the bathroom and just did a simple straighten—not too fancy, and not too bad.

As soon as she got out of the bathroom, she sat on her bed, grabbed one of her traveling books and started to read, and she guessed that she got a little too _into _the book because John entered her room and asked, "Uh, you do you know you have a show to do in like a few, right?"

"Oh fuck." Haylie muttered as she put down her book and exited the room with John and met up with the siblings who don't fight—when they want to, and started to walk—no, not drive—walk to the arena, because it was like a block away from the hotel.

"What took you two so long?" Emma asked.

"Well, I just had to pull Haylie away from her precious Twilight book." John said.

"You like Twilight?" Mike asked.

"I don't mind it." Haylie said.

"So, vampire or werewolf?" Mike asked.

"Werewolf." Haylie replied.

"Pulling for him, thought he was the gay one." Mike commented.

"No, that's the vampire—in my eyes, now shut your mouth about this subject…Lady GaGa impersonator." Haylie replied.

"You would never let that go, will you?" Mike asked.

"No, and to think _Pokerface _was one of my favourite songs by her…" Haylie started.

"And it will be you're number one favourite because of me, right?" Mike asked.

"No, I would laugh because I know a lovable loser did a good try on it." Haylie replied as the group of friends entered the arena.

.x

"HAYLIE!" Somebody yelled, ran up to her and hugged the daylights out of her.

"Oh-Sydney! Do you wanna kill you're best friend?" Haylie asked.

"No!" Sydney said.

"Then let go of me!" Haylie said as the Canadian native let go of the hug. "So where's John?" Sydney asked.

"Getting ready for his match against Ted." Haylie replied.

"Emma?" Sydney asked.

"Talking to Mars." Haylie replied.

"Mike?" Sydney asked.

"I don't give a crap where that guy is." Haylie replied as her and Sydney were walking to the Divas locker room. "Oh by the way, mind if I borrow you're sweater and shades if necessary?" Haylie asked.

"Why?" Sydney asked.

"Because I forgot mine at the hotel and I don't wanna walk back and get it." Haylie replied.

"Fine, but only if necessary." Sydney said before feeling her phone vibrate. "Hello."

…

"Yeah, she's with me."

…

"Divas locker room."

…

"Why?"

…

"Alright, alright, try to calm down."

Sydney put her phone in her sweater pocket, grabbed Haylie's wrist and dragged her somewhere. "Where the hell are we going?"

"John told me to take you to Josh's locker room." Sydney replied.

"Fuck." Haylie muttered.

"Mind telling me why though?" Sydney asked.

"Ugh fine, ever since my involvement with this whole WWE/Nexus war, let's just Wade is showing the same lovey feelings towards me as John shows me but added potential obsession." Haylie replied.

"Just gross." Sydney said as she opened Josh's locker room and thrust herself and Haylie in.

"Why are you guys doing here?" Josh asked, only wrapped up in a towel.

"I'd wished John should've told me to get here earlier, but Haylie's in danger for a few minutes, and she needs to be with someone she trusts and apparently you're it." Sydney said.

"Haylie, what's wrong?" Josh asked.

"You know my involvement in the WWE/Nexus war?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't want you in it, you just want to support John and kick Nexus ass, anyways, why?" Josh asked.

"And you know the love that John shows me every time that we're together?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, sadly." Josh said.

"Well, imagine Wade showing those exact same feelings towards me _plus _add a lot of potential obsession." Haylie replied.

"And as Sydney said by John calling her is that Nexus is walking down this hallway as we speak, and he wants Haylie to be nowhere near Wade, so you're stuck with me till they're out of here." Josh guessed.

"Yes." Haylie said, when they hear voices from outside the locker room door.

The Trudel siblings and the Canadian native were 'dead as a mouse' for a few moments before they'd heard silence once again. At this point, Josh was already in his ring attire of a black tank top, black athletic shorts and white running shoes, walked up to the door, pressed his ear against it, hoping not to hear anymore voices that might belong to Nexus. A couple of minutes later, Josh pulled up the 'thumbs up' sign, meaning that no one was out there…or so he'd thought.

When the trio exited Josh's locker room (Haylie leading the way) so when she checked her left, her right and her left again, she'd thought it was all clear, but when she walked to her right, she smacked her face into something…or someone. She'd looked up at who she'd hit, then turned her head to Josh and say, "Thanks a goddamn lot Josh, you know you would've done a lot better by seeing if they weren't around."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello Josh, hello Sydney, hello Haylie." Wade said a few minutes after Haylie's comment towards her brother.

"We would like to _really _stay and chat, really we would, but all of three of us are really busy at this moment." Josh said.

"With what?" Justin asked.

"How about that this guy." Sydney started, pointing at Josh, "Has to finish getting ready for his match against Matt, myself, I have to do a promo with Melina and Alicia concerning this Sunday and Haylie.." she added, pointing to the Punk Diva, "…also has a promo with concerning John, Ted and Maryse concerning something which I can't even remember." Sydney finished.

"You still dating John?" Wade asked.

"Yeah." Haylie replied.

"When the hell are you going to realize that he's not worth you're time and should be with someone who really cares and supports you?" Wade asked.

"For your information, John is that 'someone' who really cares about me and supports me in whatever fucking decision I make or whatever I action, good or bad, that I do, and I'm not leaving him till my eyes close for the rest of my life." Haylie replied. "And if I _did _leave him, I wouldn't go to you."

"That's too bad Haylie, because you would be a perfect girlfriend for me in _so _many ways than one." He replied, placing one hand firmly on Haylie's right shoulder while he'd had the other hand lightly caressing her right cheek.

"Get your hands off my little sister!" Josh said as he'd stood in-between Wade and Haylie.

"What's the wrong Josh?" Wade asked. "Don't like me touching little Haylie?"

"Fuck, I don't even want you to look at her." Josh replied.

"Uh, exactly why? She's looks like a goddess." Wade said.

"Just get out of here." Josh replied, then as soon as Nexus walked down the hallway and turned a corner, Josh turned to Haylie and said, "Go to John. Now."

"Alright." Haylie said as she was walking away from her older brother.

.x

"Haylie, where were you?" John asked as soon as his girlfriend walked up to him and threw her arms around him for one of the hugest hugs she'd ever given to someone.

"Had an "unfortunate" run in." Haylie replied.

"With who?" John asked.

"Nexus." Haylie replied.

"Did he do anything to you?" John asked.

"Not that much because Josh and Sydney were beside me." Haylie replied.

"But at least anything, like touch you or something?" John asked.

"Just touched my shoulder and caressed my cheek." Haylie said.

"He's going to fucking get it now." John muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_After John's match (which he'd won)_

"I can't believe that no good, British speaking son of a—"John started as he was storming back to his locker room with Haylie by his side.

"John, try to calm down." Haylie said.

"Try to calm down? Haylie, he's planning on hurting you when you two are alone, me, you're brother and everyone else you're freaking close to you, and he'll do whatever to you, stuff that I don't even wanna say, and if I do, it'll leave you traumatized for life, and it'll lead me to having nightmares." John replied.

"And that's why that I'm going to use people like Josh, Sydney, you, and possibly team WWE till when it gets to the point where I can't handle this myself." Haylie replied.

"I think we're now at the point where you can't even figure out what the hell he's going to do by yourself." John said as he opened his locker room and him and Haylie walked in.

"I do know what the hell is going on! I'm having a freak like Wade Barrett wanting to do something to me that I also can't imagine even you doing to me; I'm having my life being ruined by the same crazy dude and his crazy fucking group of fucking psychos!" Haylie yelled.

"Now you'd finally know what is going on, you know really need to know that if you drag people in situations like these too late, they'll get you more seriously hurt than you might possibly are!" John replied.

"Oh my goodness, I'm out of here, until you learn to calm down a little bit and tell me this a little honestly, just come looking for me." Haylie said as she walked out of the locker room and was on her way to the Divas locker room.

"No good rotten pretty boy son of a—" Haylie muttered as she felt her cell phone vibrate. "Oh my goodness, if that's him, I would—" Haylie muttered as she took out her cell phone, and saw the text revealed to say,

_Hey, heard you and John fight  
Meet me in Mike's locker room if you wanna talk about it?_

_-Emma (:_

"Well, looks like that's where I'm heading." Haylie said as she was looking for the 'Awesome One's' locker room. When she did, she'd knocked on the door and when she opened it to see Emma literally dragging her in and said, "What happened? Tell me everything?"

"Just nothing, it was all about me not knowing that the fuck is going on with me and all that, no big deal." Haylie said while slapping her thigh.

"This is getting to the point to where you guys are fighting about you're situation? This must be _really _bad." Emma said.

"Ya, it is really bad." Haylie replied. "Wanna walk me back to the hotel?"

"Yeah sure." Emma said as the Parma and Long Island native left the locker room and was on their way to the hotel.

.x

"Why does it always feel like I'm being watched?" Haylie asked Emma.

"Maybe because you're being stalked by a fucking lunatic, that's why." Emma replied.

Haylie was silent for her answer on the way to the hotel, so Haylie turned her head around, and saw no one there.

"I really hate this." Haylie said. "It feels like I'm living a nightmare that I can't wake up from."


	6. Chapter 6

Haylie walked into her hotel room, sat on the edge of the bed, head looking at her shoes, thinking about what to do next, toughen it out till the end like the tough punk S.O.B she was? Or just hide behind people who would just do it all for her? And if she _did _chose the first option, would it even end at all? Finally, she'd made an option…

…she'd felt a hot, stinging tear roll down her cheek, so she'd wiped it off with her thumb, but just that one tear triggered a lot more tears to roll down her cheeks…so she'd just had her head in the same position, just silently crying so that no one could possibly hear her. A couple minutes later, the door opened, closed, and she felt a presence, a nice, welcoming presence next to her embrace her in a warm, loving hug.

"Haylie, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." John said.

"It's alright, I know I'm the type of person who just does whatever without knowing it affects people." Haylie said. "Wanna still kill Wade for me when you get the chance too?"

John laughed lightly a little before replying, "Sure, I'd always wanted to hurt him." Which made Haylie smile a little bit.

.x

Next morning, Mike was apparently on his "annoying older sibling" mood and decided to open the door without knocking and just happened to see the love birds sleeping in each others arms (AN: AWWWWWWWHHHHHEEE!) "Eww, guys get up."

"Dude, it's called knocking, ever tried it sometime?" Haylie asked.

"Not when it's seven fifteen and I have to suffer from 'Sister blaring weird music'." Mike replied.

"What kind? I might know it." Haylie said.

"Some song with the lyrics, 'Stop the hate, congratulate, you know my name, so eat some cake party hardy, grab Bacardi talk your shit, watch you get hit save the drama for your mama what's up with that awful gossip? Don't be mad cause my hair is so rad life is good up in my hood' or something." Mike replied.

Haylie's eyes lightened and said, "Oh my God I now love you're sister even more!"

"Wanna have her?" Mike offered.

"Nah, I get enough by my brother, anyways, she listens to very awesome music." Haylie said.

"What is it called so I could hate her on that?" Mike asked.

"Bitches get Stitches by Blood on the Dancefloor." Haylie replied.

"Wow, emo much?" Mike asked.

"Oh shut up." Haylie said.

"Do I even have to stop you guys today?" John asked.

"No." Haylie replied. "You just happen to somehow stand a person who hates actual music."

"You? Listen to actual music? Girl half of it I don't even know." Mike said.

"Maybe because, um, you haven't listen to some of it." Haylie said.

"And never will." Mike replied.

"And to think, one of those songs I know, and sadly love, relates to you perfectly." Haylie said.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Womanizer by Britney Spears." Haylie said as she got up and went to take a shower. When she closed the door, Mike asked, "Dude what do you see in that Punk Diva, blond bimbo loser?"

"Everything you don't."


	7. Chapter 7

Well, it was settled, the guys would do their thing and the girls would do their thing because as a group, they couldn't come up with squat.

"I'm bored, I wanna see who's online." Emma said as she'd logged into her AIM account and saw that 475 friends were online. "Holy snap you have a lot of friends, I only have 197." Haylie commented.

"Yeah well, I'm cool like that. Oh my Gosh, Skye's on, I haven't talked to her in life forever." Emma said as she clicked on Skye's username and started to talk to her.

_**Dynamite: **__OMG! EMMA! HAIIIIII!  
__**Dangerous: **__HAIIIII SKYE!  
__**Dynamite: **__What's up?  
__**Dangerous: **__Nothing much, hanging out with Haylie, u?  
__**Dynamite: **__Wait, you mean Haylie _Trudel? _The one who's luckily dating JoMo?  
__**Dangerous: **__That exact one.  
__**Dynamite: **__OMG! She's like my fav diva!  
_

Well, at least I know I have another fan." Haylie commented.

_**Dangerous: **__Wanna add her AIM? It's _PunkDiva_  
__**Dynamite: **__Sure…if she doesn't mind.  
__**Dangerous: **__No she doesn't…and besides, she only has 197 friends on there anyways so…  
__**Dynamite: **__YAY! THANK YOU EMMA!_

"I hope you don't mind me giving Skye your AIM?" Emma asked.

"No it's alright, I love talking to my fans, we actually connect with each other." Haylie said as she logged onto her laptop and automatically talked to Skye…well, she'd started the conversation.

_**Dynamite: **__Hi Haylie  
__**PunkDiva: **__Hi Skye, what's up?  
__**Dynamite: **__Nothing much, but I just can't believe I'm talking to my favourite Diva! Anyways, what about you?  
__**PunkDiva: **__Oh the same old same old, hanging out with my BFFs, having a loving BF (L), having too deal with the most annoying people, but, it's all good.  
__**Dynamite: **__I can't believe you're friends with my best childhood friend.  
__**PunkDiva: **__Oh you grew up in the same city as Emma?  
__**Dynamite: **__Yeah, ever since we were in diapers I think, we were automatically best friends =D  
__**PunkDiva: **__And I could see why? By the way you're sounding, you're actually a pretty nice girl  
__**Dynamite: **__Really?  
__**PunkDiva: **__Yeah  
__**Dynamite: **__Thanks =D  
__**PunkDiva:**__ Anytime Skye (:  
__**Dynamite: **__Well, I'd better let you go, I don't want to seem like the annoying fan girl or something. So, I really hope when you're not busy with anything to do with WWE, that we might be able to talk again.  
__**PunkDiva: **__I'll like that. TTYL Skye (: (L)_

"Skye actually does seem like a nice girl." Haylie said as she closed her laptop and sat next to her Ohio native friend to see what she was doing.

"She really is once you get to know her a little better." Emma said. "Do you seriously talk to all you're fans?"

"Yeah, and I usually start the conversations." Haylie said.

"And you know _all _their names?" Emma asked.

"Yeah." Haylie said.

"You're one weird chick, you know that, right?" Emma asked.

.x

It was around eleven thirty, midnight when Haylie got back to her room door, knowing that John was probably having a couple of drinks with someone, he'd would probably be out for a while, so Haylie was alone for a while. She'd entered the room, tossed her laptop bag on the floor somewhere, tossed her hotel key on the couch, acting like everything's normal, but what struck her out of the ordinary was, apparently she'd left the door open because the door closed, making Haylie jump.

_The window isn't open, obviously not causing any wind, which would result in the door closing, meaning…_

"We'd finally get to be alone."_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

It was around 12:30-1:15 am when John finally arrived at his room door. He'd turned the door handle, only to have the realization that it was locked. Then, did the (sort of) smart thing and tried his room key, only to have it not work on him, as when he took the key out of the slot, and turned the door handle again, it was still locked. _What the… _John thought as he'd tried the door handle for the third time, realizing that it was still locked.

He'd then grabbed his cell phone, looked through his contacts until he'd found one of Haylie's many numbers (just hope it was the right one), called it, but it went straight to voicemail _"Hi, this is Haylie, so sorry I've missed you're call, just leave me a nice message….and I do mean nice, and I'll get back to you ASAP._

"Hay, I _really _don't know if I've gotten you're right number, but if so, could you _please _answer the door, it's locked and for some reason the stupid key doesn't work, so, please…" Then hung up…then thought _Great! I'm so fucking stupid! _And made his way down to the lobby.

"Hi, um, do you have any spare room keys for room 478?" John asked the woman behind the main desk.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, we'd only allow the maximum of three hotel keys per room, one was given to you, one was given to a Miss Trudel if I'm correct, and we'd already given the last one to someone who really wanted to see her. So sorry." The woman replied.

"Oh it's alright." John replied, then re-asked, "Wait, you'd said the third key was given to someone who _really _wanted to see Haylie?"

"If Haylie's last name is Trudel, then yes, why?" The woman asked.

"Just wondering." John replied, then thought _Someone who really wanted to see her? OMG!" _Then literally booked it back to his room.

.x

By the time that he'd went to the door of his room, it was opened and he'd heard sobbing, so he'd entered the room to see Emma with a crying Punk Diva in her arms.

"Haylie, what's wrong?" John asked quickly as he'd ran over and sat beside his girlfriend.

"Everything!" Haylie replied, with another hurtful sob.

"Emma, could you please define _everything _to me?" John asked.

"He'd raped her." Emma replied.

"Who's…." John started, before trailing his thought off at the realization of who _he'd _is.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked. "She's basically not safe if she's definitely not alone, or if she's at least with me, my brother, her brother, Sydney, or even you."

"I'll make sure she is, even if my goddamn life depends on it." John said.

"You really must love her, don't you?" Emma asked.

"Heck yeah I do, she means the world to me, if I lose her, then, my life would be nothing." John replied.

"Awwwhhheee, that's sweet." Emma said with a smile.

The next day started off with Haylie trying to sleep, but she was tossing and turning violently in her bed, and that awakened John with a ear-wrenching scream.

"Haylie, Haylie, it's going to be alright, I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore." John said, rubbing Haylie's back trying to calm her down.

"What if by you're simple involvement, he's just going to hurt me even more?" Haylie asked.

"I don't even care what the circumstance is, I don't even care if _my _life depends on this situation, I am going to make sure that the woman that I care about, the woman that I hold dear in my heart is not going to be tormented like this ever again in her lifetime."


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, some of the current real events are a little bit tweaked like example: Miz being definite in being on Team WWE against Nexus at Summerslam, so…yeah…_

"What's wrong with Haylie?" Mike asked.

It was a couple of hours before they have to travel to another city, and Mike had noticed the odd behaviour that Haylie's showing.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Well, usually at…" Mike trailed off, looking at his watch, then continued to say, "…noon, she'd would at least throw at least one insult towards me, but nothing."

John waited until Haylie wasn't paying attention to them (via, packing up her bags) then said, "Something bad happened to Haylie last night?"

"What?" Mike asked, suddenly getting worried over the Punk Diva.

"She'd got raped." John answered.

"By who?" Mike asked, _totally _sounding like a total idiot right now.

"Dude, who the hell do you think would do that to her?" John hissed at Mike.

Mike thought it over for a few minutes before saying, "Oooooooooh." Then he curled his hands into fists and said, "I'm so damn glad that I'm facing them at Summerslam."

"All of Team WWE is glad that they're facing them at Summerslam, but me and you have extra reason to be glad and beat them to a bloody pulp….possibly." John said.

"Wait, shouldn't the rest of the team know automatically, incase they see Haylie like…what she is now?" John asked.

"Well, they'll just figure it out on they're own." John said.

"You sure that they'll just figure this out, and not have either you and me give them a heads up or anything?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." John replied.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Mike thought.

.x

The car ride to Los Angeles for Summerslam was actually really, really, really quiet, well, until Haylie's phone started to play.

"If it's him, just throw the phone out the window." Emma said.

Haylie checked her Caller ID and saw that it was her brother. "Hello." Haylie said.

…

"It's nothing, you know when it comes to my time of the month, I act all depressed and shit."

…

"So, are you on your way to LA, or are you still stuck in Detriot?"

…

"You'd slept in again, did you?"

…

"Tell her she'd better make me the god-mother."

…

"Thanks, bye Josh."

Haylie placed her phone in her pocket, and leaned her head against the window, just ready to silently cry again.

_10 minutes later_

When Emma saw that Haylie was listening to her iPod—or blaring music through it, she'd said, "I really do feel bad for Hay. She doesn't need this, no body needs this."

"Well, what are you supposed to do when you get some crazy fucked up stalker after you?" Mike asked.

"I would just blast it's head off like it's a fucking zombie or something." Emma said.

"Great, Haylie rubbed off her zombie obsession against you, haven't she?" Mike asked.

"Yes." Emma replied. "So what are you two going to do about Haylie?"

"Us two? You're her second best friend, you should help too." John said.

"Well at this point, I'm dead tired and I should sleep, so you two need to tell me what the fuck to do with Haylie." Emma said.

"Can we just basically murder him at this point?" John asked.

"Well you can, unless you want to have a homicide charge hanging over you for basically the rest of you're life." Emma said. "Anything else?"

"Get Haylie transferred to Smackdown, Nexus isn't going to bother with Smackdown anyways." Mike said.

"That does seem like a good idea…coming from you, but I don't think Alison likes to get rid of her superstars, especially not this close to a pay per view." Emma said.

"Damn it, then I got nothing." Mike said.

"Well, I think I got an idea, but I don't know if it would work or not…" John started.

.x

The group stopped at hotel somewhere in Nebraska, and decided to have all four of them to share a room.

Haylie went to the bathroom, saying that she was going to take a nice, relaxing bath just to take the edge of things. When the door closed, Mike just wanted to make this comment,

"If me, you, Emma, possibly her brother, possibly Sydney or whoever just wants to know what the fuck is wrong with her and can't make a simple fucking decision, she's screwed."


	10. Chapter 10

"So John, what is this 'hope it would work' plan?" Emma asked.

"Well, I'd wanted to follow what Haylie said and have her ride it out until it's over, but then I'd realized that all of us don't even know when the fuck this is going to end, so we'd just have to wait for Summerslam and just see what happens with the elimination match." John said.

"So you're saying that we would wait till Sunday?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, any fault in that?" John asked.

"Um yeah, how about what happened to Haylie repeats itself again?" Emma asked.

"How do we know they're going to a different hotel, or how do we know they're even not in this state?" John asked.

"Good point," Emma asked, before seeing Haylie walk out and sat beside Emma on the couch, wearing a black tank top, black PJ pants and black fuzzy slippers.

"Wow…dark much?" Mike asked, but Haylie just simply ignored his comment.

"Who wants to watch a movie." Emma offered. "I've gotten Saw Five…"

…and her, Mike and John guessed that that movie title gotten straight to Haylie, as her eyes lit up and she said, "Sure, I'd need something to cheer me up."

"Huh, I guess she's back a little bit." Mike commented.

.x

After the movie, everyone was sleeping but Haylie, well, maybe because she didn't even wanna fall asleep…and she was definitely going to in a few minutes. She got John's head off of her shoulder, and onto the nearest thing to her, which was a pillow, got off the couch, climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, for hopefully some peaceful sleep…

_Few hours later_

"Haylie wake up." Emma said as she lightly shook the Punk Diva.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." Haylie replied.

"It's one thirty." Emma said.

"Morning or afternoon?" Haylie asked.

"Afternoon, we'd already packed your things, now get up and we could leave to some state or straight to Los Angeles." Emma said as she took Haylie and literally rolled her out of bed.

.x

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, why didn't you tell me that you were getting a Divas title shot at Summerslam?" Haylie asked.

Her, Emma, Mike (who got "volunteered" to drive) and John were on their way to LA, the guys having their conversation in the front, while the girls were having their own conversation in the back.

"Well, I'd wanted, but with all this stuff going on, I didn't just wanna just say it say it." Emma said.

"Congratulations I hope you win." Haylie said.


	11. Chapter 11

When finally made it to an LA hotel room, Haylie was sitting beside the window which was facing the pool area, while John was somewhere in the room that Haylie didn't even know. She was looking through her iPod, found one of her favourite songs, was listening to it, and she didn't even know she was starting to sing it:

_Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need right here by my side  
And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
The secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do  
And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself  
Only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me  
Who I wanna be  
Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
With you  
Uh huh  
Yeah_

Haylie shut off her iPod, took out her headphones out of her ears, leaned her head against the window and exhaled a huge breath, before feeling a tear roll down her cheek, and she didn't both wiping it away because if she did, then a whole army full of them would come rolling down her cheek.

"You do know you're singing is beautiful, right?" Asked John as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"How much did you hear?" Haylie asked, sounding like she was in her own little universe.

"I think it was the chorus that I'd started listening, you are seriously a beautiful singer." John said as he took Haylie and put her in his arms. John looked at her face, the sad expression, the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, that the once 'Punk SOB that could insult anybody and everybody in a snap' is now a 'weakened, defenceless adult who had her 'life-hood' (as John would like to call it) taken away from her from some fucking moron.


	12. Chapter 12

_FF to Summerslam Sunday Night_

It was almost time for Summerslam, and Emma and Haylie were hanging out with Mike in his locker room just waiting for the event to start—and where Emma had the first match slot against Alicia for the Divas Championship. Emma was wearing her attire of a red t-shirt with a meter set at _Awesome _with the words _The Awesome Meter Never Lies, _biker skinny jeans with a flag print and turquoise suede _DVS _shoes. Haylie was wearing a neon green t shirt with the words _Zombie HATE Fast Food _motorcycle jeans with ribbed knit patch and black skateboarding shoes with a purple holographic _DC logo._

The door was opened and a stage hand's head popped in saying, "Emma, you're championship match is in five." Then left.

"Good luck Emma." Haylie said as she hugged her best friend before she left.

Haylie sat on the other end of the couch in the locker room, watching the match as she heard Alicia Fox's theme song start to play.

"_This Divas bout is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first, she is the current Divas Champion, Alicia Fox."_

"Well, if it wasn't for her snobby, 'rich person attitude' she would make a good Divas Champion." Mike commented.

"Since when did you start caring about who is a good Diva Champion and who's not?" Haylie asked.

"Since now." Mike replied.

"Alrighty then." Haylie said as she heard Emma's theme song _Celebrity Status _by _Marianas Trench_ start to play.

"_And her opponent, the challenger, from Cleveland, Ohio, Emma."_

From what Haylie could see, Emma walked to the beginning of the ramp and raised her hands as like she was raising the Earth, and behind her, bright pink, black and white smoke starting to form. Emma ran down the ramp, slid into the ring, walked to the second turnbuckle, and raised the peace sign to the crowd, and she'd received the cheers from the fans.

_FF to the End_

It was almost to the end of the match where Emma ran up to Alicia, rolled over her back to deliver her bull dog, and she ended up having her stomach face the ceiling and her hands on Alicia's head, then Emma flipped backwards, and was applying a chin lock in which Emma would like to call _The Jaw Breaker _where it was pretty obvious where if you didn't get out of the move soon, Emma would just break your jaw somehow…and she'd have.

Two minutes later, Alicia couldn't take the pain, and tapped out. The ref signalled for the bell to ring and handed Emma the Divas Championship belt, as the announcer said, "Here is you're winner, and the _new _Divas Champion, Emma."

Emma ran to the second turnbuckle, or literally jumped to it, raised her new Championship in the air and smiled widely as she heard the loud cheers of the fans.

.x

"Congratulations on the win Emma." Mike said as he and Haylie saw Emma walk back to the locker room with the Championship over her right shoulder.

"Yeah, congratulations." Emma said.

"Thank you guys." Emma said as she hugged her brother, then hugged the Punk Diva. "Good luck to you for later on." Emma said, referring to her brother as she got in the shower.

"Yeah, let's just hope that Team WWE _does _win." Haylie muttered as she got out her cell phone to realize that she had one missed text 'I'd probably shouldn't have put my phone on silent.' Haylie thought as she saw that it was from her brother saying,

_Hay, where r u ?-Josh  
With Mike & Emz, y ?-Hay  
Oh, just wondering, I'd thought you were still getting to the arena :P-Josh  
Haha, anyways, u have a match 2nite?-Hay  
No-Josh  
Well, u'd at least get 2 see Team WWE mite gets their asses served by Nexus-Hay_

Hay put her cell phone in her pocket as she saw Emma poke her head and ask, "Mike, Hay, could you two go to the Divas locker room and get my bag?"

"Why didn't you bring it in here?" Mike asked.

"Dunno." Emma said as Mike and Emma left.

When they did get to the Divas locker room, Haylie walked in, grabbed Emma's bag, then heard Eve said, "Hey, if you're with Emma, tell you the Divas congratulate her on the title win."

"Even Mars?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, even her surprisingly." Eve said then saw Haylie left.

.x

"Well, I guess it's time for the biggest fight of the summer." Mike said as he and Haylie left the locker room for the second time, leaving Emma to watch the fight on the TV.

When they made it to the gorilla position, all of Team WWE was already there, and the first person to make their entrance was Adam. When he'd walked to the stage and started his entrance, the announcer started saying,

"This seven on seven elimination match is scheduled for one fall. The only way to win is to have all seven members of the opposing team eliminated. Introducing first, Team WWE, from Toronto Ontario, Canada, Edge."

When he'd made it to the ring, it was Chris's turn to make his simple, simple, simple entrance.

"And his partner, from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada, Chris Jericho."

When he'd _eventually _made it to the ring, and (kind of) stopped with some evil glares given to the audience (or that was what Haylie thought they were), it was Ron's turn to make his entrance.

"And their tag team partner, from Charlotte, North Carolina, R-Truth."

From backstage, as he was making his entrance, I think something from that entrance made Haylie secretly smile…who knew something from that entrance made her happy for a bit, as she saw Ron finally in the ring and Mike making his entrance.

"And their tag team partner, from Cleveland, Ohio, he is the United States Champion, The Miz." The announcer continued to say as he'd made his entrance, and of course Haylie somehow hearing the many, many, many boos coming from the fans for a person who somehow made them hate his guts…for a guy who could do something like that, Haylie could say this: _impressive._

But she was finally on the world called _reality _as she was standing beside John as they walked to the stage.

"And their tag team partner, being accompanied by Haylie Trudel, from Los Angeles, California, John Morrison." The announcer continued to say as John and Haylie made their respective entrances and heard _double _the cheers for them…well, majority was for John probably because he was one of the fans favourite superstars and that he was a hometown guy, and the rest was for Haylie because well…she just got cheers for the hell of it.

When they'd finally got to the ring, Haylie stood in between John and Adam as she saw Bret made his entrance.

"And their tag team partner, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart."

When he'd made it to the ring, it was time for the last entrance for Team WWE:

"And their tag team partner, from West Newbury, Massachusetts, John Cena."

When he'd finally entered the ring, and as soon as the theme song for Nexus started to play and they walked to the stage, Haylie automatically tensed her body top, and even though he wasn't touching her in the typical 'boyfriend/girlfriend' way, her boyfriend could actually feel the tension that she was displaying…

…and Cena better be right when he meant that at Summerslam 'Nexus _will _be history.'


	13. Chapter 13

It was a match just full-packed of action, and some surprising eliminations, but at the end, there was one person from Nexus and one person from Team WWE, one that would love to ruin Haylie's life…like it hasn't been ruined already by him, and one that would like to protect her from guys like him.

Haylie was literally balling her hands into fists in some realization that if John gets pinned or submits, that her career in the WWE would be start to dwindle down into total smoke, and her life would be going down the same path as her career: BEING. OVER! During the final moments in the match, Haylie was leaning down so her whole head was under the last rope, totally concentrating on the match that she was currently watching, and cheering for John to get back in the match whether that Wade would just totally dominate the whole thing.

When it reached like what, three minutes had passed, which felt like two eternities in Haylie's mind, she saw Wade about to perform his finisher on John, and when he saw Haylie with her hand over her mouth, covering her mouth that was shaped of an _o, _he'd smirked at her then did his finisher, and pinned thinking that he would get the three count, but…

_One-Two-kick out._

Everyone at the arena…and Haylie does mean _everyone _at the arena…even her was shocked that John could kick out of that move, but Haylie shook off the shock and went back to her serious mode as she went back to watching the match intentively.

.x

The total match time was almost an hour or so, and it was definitely going to be over soon because with all the strength that John had in his body ended up doing his finisher _Starship Pain _and gotten himself the pinfall.

"Here is you're winner, Team WWE." The announcer said as John's theme song started to play and Haylie entered the ring and hugged John and raised his hand in victory, with the biggest smile on her face since that unfortunate incident that she had suffered from. It was nice to know that there wasn't going to be any Nexus dealing more damage to Raw than it had suffered from the last three months, and Haylie was glad that seven people actually stood up for what they do for a living and stopped the threat of Nexus…

…or so she thought.

* * *

_Me: Well, who wants a sequel to this? _


End file.
